Parabatai Ceremony
by Karl E Llewellyn
Summary: Simon and Clary have there Ceremony to become full Parabatai.


Parabatai Ceremony

 **Simons POV**

Got its good to be home After Georges funeral in London Being back in New York is nice though I will miss my brother terribly. He was a good and true friend. But now I haft to look to the future. While we were at the London institute I sent a message to the Consul about the name I have chosen. The Lovelace's who were at the Funeral said they would be honored to consider me family even giving me claim to their property in Idris.

"Come on Simon" Izzy said "I am hungry and tired lets go find some food then get some sleep.

Izzy a Goddess in human form. Could and would walk all over any man with spiked stiletto heels and laugh while doing it but somehow she fell for me not once but several times. First as a mundane nerd, Then as a mind wiped kid clawing for who he was, and how as a Shadowhunter in my own right. I thank God every day that I am so lucky.

Equally I have my soon to be Parabatai Clary Fray-Fairchild-Morgenstern. A person I have known since we were the littlest of kids. Probably the only woman I will ever truly understand. Clary once told me while I had no memory that Luke had reminded her of a story when we were kids. She was hurt at his farm and I demanded to ride in the ambulance with her. He had said that you could not buy that kind of loyalty. Now we know why we are true Parabatai.

All this I was thinking as Clary and I still in traveling cloths though we had used Clary's portal Following Isabel to find some food and go to bed. We would go to the silent city for the Parabatai ceremony in two days.

"LLets order some food for delivery and save us from Izzy's cooking" Jace said. This of course drew Isabel's ire and a chuckle from everyone elts. Of all her many fine qualities cooking was not one of them.

We found some left over spaghetti that I had made in my own attempt to cook. Every one tired from the last few days events was not thinking much about the meal. After eating I went to my room and Izzy went to hers. Our rooms were next to one another. The whole lot of us lived in one hall way in the Institute. My room was between Clary's and Isabel's. I had yet to decorate it to my taste though.

A soft knock at the door

"Come in" I said tired like so much so that I did not change out of my cloths just laied on my large bed.

Clary came in still in her jeans and emerald green t shirt. "Hi Simon how are you feeling?"

"I am good Clary just tired"

"I get that but with everything I was kind of wondering if you wanted to put off the Ceremony for a little while. We still have time."

"I know that Clary but this is what I want. Our relationship defined a balance that was missing before. And I still get a claim on you" I said with mischief in my voice. Though half harted.

She softly punched my arm Laughing. "I know just making sure. We are part of one another. Never again will we haft to wonder." She did not haft to finish I knew what she meant. As I would always have her back so she would always have mine.

"Yeah I know Fray. But let's talk about it in the morning. I am dead beat.

"Get some rest Simon" She got up and left the room turning out the lights. Though I was asleep before the door even closed.

I was woken up by Isabel shaking me like crazy "Simon get up the Consul is here to see you Get up you nerd"

"Izzy what the hell?"

"I said the Consul is here you need to come down and talk with her she is in the office. You can Clary should come and speak with her."

"Can I at least get some coffee first?"

"Already got you a cup. Now get up and get something presentable on. One does not keep the Consul waiting.

Five minutes with Izzy tapping her feet impatiently I was dressed and my hair more presentable and sipping my coffee already feeling better. Clary came out of her room with Jace following her close behind just like Izzy was with me. One look at her told me she did not know what the hurry was either.

Coming into the office she is sitting behind the desk. She is wearing a simple dress. Probably portaled here. No matter this was the Consul the head of the Clave.

"Hello Simon and Clary. Sorry I had you woke up but my time here is short. Please have a seat." She said matter of factly. As Clary and I went to sit in the couch in the room. Izzy and Jace say in two chairs along the wall. "I need to portal back to Idris after this meeting. As you now remember Simon you were a hero of the Mortal and Dark wars. It is possible through your actions that you saved the Shadow hunters as a people. Also your actions at the academy have changed how the Mundane and Nephilim children are trained. You brought them together and we hope to keep it that way from now on."

"I am Aware that you tow ae about to undergo the Parabatai Ceremony. Congratulations on that by the way. The Ceremony normally is to be done in the silent city. But it is possible to have it at an Institute or in some cases in Idris in the Council chambers or the Accords hall. This is rare and is reserved for special people. We voted this morning to offer you two this honor, to have your ceremony in Idris in the Council chambers. You both are Hero's to us and we know many of your family and friends wish to witness. It will also allow us celebrating your Parabatai bond like we could not do when you were in school Because Clary was not a student there. What do you think?"

I looked over at Clary and she looked as stunned as I. We both knew now what we had done in the wars. Both of us has fought hard and sacrificed much to stop Valentine then Sebastian. To have this offer was rare indeed but so tempting. Looking at Izzy and Jace both seemed surprised and very pleased. Izzy just nodded her encouragement. Jace had a little smirk on his face. I knew he liked the idea as well. Yes I want this. I want Clary's and my Ceremony to be special. I looked at Clary again and I could see she was thinking the same thing. One look in one another's eyes told us yes we would take the offer.

The Consul saw us shook her head and said "It's true isn't it? You two truly are Parabatai. True Parabatai are rare indeed. Of those that chose it, they defiantly feel a bond with their partner. But it is also true that some are far better suited to it than others. You two are among them. I just sat here and watched you two talk to one another without a word spoken. Incredible I am almost jealous."

"Preparations will be underway once I get back. I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow for the ceremony. Oh Simon also congratulations on the choice of Lovelace for your Shadowhunter name. We have already put it in our records. It's fully official now."

"Clary would you be kind enough to Portal me to Idris. They are ready for it."

Of course Clary would. We all walked her down to the Yard. As we have not yet found a proper place to make a permanate Portal in the Institute. Outside it was a Beautiful Day, Sun shining, birds chirping, uninvited guest waking you up.

Clary pulled out her Stele and drew the Rune of portaling as we were calling it. And after a few good byes the Consul was gone.

Then the real excitement began. Jace and Izzy came running up. They were the only ones here with us at the moment. Come to think of it I don't know where everyone elts it. It was hectic for the rest of the day as we packed and got ready to go.

The next morning we called Idris can they prepared for our Portal. Jace Clary Izzy and I all dressed in our best. Watching as we did yesterday with the Consul. We had gotten a Fire message from Alec saying he and Magnus and their son would be there. In fact already were there already along with Maryse Lightwood and Robert Lightwood Who were now fighting over who could hold little Max.

Stepping through the Portal into the Guard the whole place was a buzz with activity. Alec and Magnus were there Maryse and Robert Lightwood Catarina Loss Some of the students from the Academy plus a lot of people I don't know All coming to witness this event. I remember now why they care but this is still overwhelming. Jace has Clary and Izzy walks hand in hand with me.

The Biggest Surprise was seeing Jem and Tessa. Both smiled and greeted us. They had been traveling the world together. I found out that when Jem wants back in he will be allowed to return. Like me he is a Hero of another war.

The Flurry of activity continues till evening preparing setting up the Consul hall for the ceremony. I got dressed in my finest for this event Izzy of course helping me and Jace with Clary. They both made it clear they expected to be our witnesses. They had a claim on us like we did on one another.

Knock at the door

"Come in"

Jem walks in in his ceremonial gear. "How are you Simon?"

"I am great. I have been waiting for this since the day you told me we could. It's a big responsibility but It is one I am more than willing to take."

"Yes I know. But hay you raised the Angel to help your friends this should be small potatoes." He Laughed "Simon from what I understand you and Clary have been friends forever. Luke told me some stories and it is clear you two are linked. Now after the bond you will be able to feel one another's life force and even draw on the strength of the other. Even more then now you will be able to feel her and know she is well, now enough stalling its time."

We walked out into the Consul hall. Everyone is there. Luke and Jocelyn the lightwoods. Many Silent Brothers standing in a ring in the center of the room. The Room was different kinds of Marble beautiful in any century. Comfortable for the meetings that take place here but also quite elegant. This could be the lobby of a 5 star or 5 diamond hotel. Clary walks in from the other side of the room Dressed in a Emerald green dress that makes her hair look like fire. Followed closely by Jace who is in ceremonial gear.

The Room quits down as we walk to the center of the rooms. Brother Shadrach in his own way calls us all to attention.

" _Who are the witnesses?"_

 _"_ I Jace Herondale stand witness for Clary Fairchild-Morgenstern."

"I Isabel Lightwood stand witness for Simon Lovelace."

 _"Take your places on the wings of the angel."_

They move to take their places as instructed. The whole room is quite.

" _Simon Lovelace and Clary Fairchild take your places in the center circle."_

Moving as one we take our places facing one another. Both with smiles on our face. Just then the Consul stands from her chair in the front of the Hall. "I would like to say a few words before we begin." She says and the Brothers stand back.

"We have come here to celebrate a bond that few Shadowhunters take. And with two hero's both have helped save our people Both have spoken with the most holy being in our culture the Angel Raziel. Both have endured loss and pain but have also come out stronger. Had she attended the Academy with Simon We would have celebrated this decision there but given the status of these two young people and their closest family and friends. It is beyond appropriate that we hold it here. To give them some measure of gratitude for their efforts in serving the Angel and Humanity. I am honored to stand as an extra witness to this event now without further delay." With that she nodded to the Silent Brothers.

The Rings of fire lit without so much as a match. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Magnus had helped that just a little. While Alec held their son Max. 

_"Stand together and say the oath."_

Clary and I walked together joined one to the other. Speaking together we said the oath first spoke by Ruth to Naomi and it was fittingly adopted by the Shadowhunters.

 **"Intreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God:**

 **Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: The Angel do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me."**

With that the flames of the ring flared up and we marked one another with the rune of the Parabatai. As it was finished I could feel her energy faint but there. We were bonded in every way that mattered now.

The whole hall cheered as the ceremony ended. Even little Max looked happy at us. After the flames died down everyone came to congratulate us. Everyone from Luke, Jocelyn, Alec, Magnus, The Consul, Others from school.

After the ceremony we went to the accords hall and had a feast fir for Royalty. Some of the Vampires that I had known were there as well drinking blood of course. Mia and some of the Pack eating raw stakes. It was surreal but pleasant. Clary and I say by one another with Jace and Izzy on the other side of each of us.

Izzy jokingly said "Next it's my turn" This caused me to spit the drink I had been drinking and elicit a laugh from the crowd. Far from the joke she meant it to be I knew part of her was serious.

As the festivities died down we Portaled back to New York. Time for a truly long nap. I had my Parabatai and she had me. All was right with the world for now. The Angel help us all.


End file.
